Samurai
Samurai is a melee damage class in Eden Eternal inspired by the legendary Anandhu. Overview Samurai specialize in close to mid range combat with buff/debuff manipulation through combination attacks all of which requires a Katana to apply. At first Samurai skills seem complicated because of the possible combos that could be used but they are rather simple. Samurai skills are very damaging especially if connected to a combo attack which can knock down a foe, lower the foe's Move SPD, ATK SPD and ATK, elemental and physical resistances, Defense and Accuracy all of which can be bought on by activating the correct combination attacks. Samurai is widely known for it's linear AOE attacks, Purgatory and Asura Slash which can be harder to aim but they are by far the most damaging moves of the Samurai all of which is known to us because of almighty Anandhu. Prerequisites: Character level: 60 Martial Artist level : 45 Warrior level : 45 Stats The following stats are important for Samurai: * Strength, for P-ATK and P-CRIT DMG * Agility, for ATK SPD, EVA, and Parry (with 2H weapon) * Luck, for ACC and P-CRIT Rate Passive Abilities * Katana Expert (All races) Increases P-ATK and M-ATK by 15% while equipped with a Katana * Heavy Armor Mastery (All Races): Able to equip Heavy Armor * Battojutsu (Human): Increases Crit Rate by 20% * Accident Response (Zumi): Increases Double Hit Rate by +2%, but each strike deals less damage than the last. * Meditation (Anuran): Defense increased by +10% * War Warrior (Ursun): Accuracy increased by +30% * Confidence Sword (Halfkin): When equipped with a 2-Handed weapon, Parry +10% Certificates * Calm I: Crit DMG +10% (lvl 10) * Loyal Faith I: When equipped with 2h weapons, parry +4% (lvl 20) * Fearless I: All Physical Resistances +3% (lvl 30) * Calm II: Crit DMG +20% (lvl 40) * Loyal Faith II: When equipped with 2h weapons, parry +7% (lvl 50) * Fearless II: All Physical Resistances +5% (lvl 60) Certificate Bonuses Certificate bonuses are bonuses that you can gain by equipping a certain number of certificates from your main class branch. To see the certificate bonuses that can be gained, check http://edeneternal.wikia.com/wiki/Melee_DPS#Certificate_Bonus Class Skills * Lv. 5 – Fallen Swallow: Deals damage every second and reduces Eva on a target for 5 seconds. * Lv. 10 – Solar Wind: Deals damage to a target and gives the user a Solar Blessing buff. This buff increases Defense and Parry for 8 seconds. * Lv. 15 – Crosswise Cut: Deals damage to a foe. If the target is affected by Fallen Swallow, inflicts Sword Scar status on the target to reduce P-Atk and Atk Speed. Lasts 8 seconds. * Lv. 20 – Purgatory: Deals damage to all foes in a 20 ft. straight line. Inflicts the Purgatory debuff on all targets within range, reducing Defense and Accuracy for 8 seconds. * Lv. 25 – Dance of Cranes: Deals damage to a foe. If the target is affected by Fallen Swallow, inflicts Thousand Cranes status on the target to reduce all Elemental Resistances by -10%. Lasts 8 seconds. * Lv. 30 – Marduk’s Tongue: Deals damage to a foe. If the target is affected by the Sword Scar status, will apply a buff to the user that increases P-Atk and Atk Speed. * Lv. 40 – Asura Slash: Deals damage to all foes in a 20 ft. straight line. If the target is afflicted by the Purgatory Status, Asura Slash does the following: 1) Removes Purgatory status from foe 2) Deals bonus combo damage 3) Removes a random positive status from the foe. * Lv. 50 – Protrusion: Deals damage to a target and reduces the target’s Physical Resistances by -10% for 12 seconds. If the target is afflicted by the Thousand Cranes status, Protrusion will Knock Down the foe for 3 seconds. * Lv. 60 – Shrine Belief: Increases Move Spd by 30% and decreases physical damage taken for 10 seconds. If the user has the Solar Blessing buff, further decreases damage taken by 30% and grants Fear immunity for 8 seconds. Skill Combinations Although you can make skill combos of your own on Samurai, these are the conventional Samurai combo chains: * Fallen Swallow + Crosswise Cut + Marduk's Tongue: D''ecreases enemy's evasion and increases user's P-ATK and ATK SPD. * '''Fallen Swallow + Dance of Cranes + Protrusion:' Decreases enemy's evasion, decreases enemy's all resistances -10 and will knock down the enemy for 3 secs. * Purgatory + Asura Slash: Decreases enemy's Accuracy and Defense and will triple hits the enemy. * Solar Wind + Shrine Belief: Increases user's Defense and Parry, decreases damage taken and gives immunity to fear. * It's currently unclear if there are other combos out there but we have to ask Anandhu's permission before touching a katana. Armor Samurai uses heavy armor. Crit Rate/Atk Spd armor and Crit Rate/Crit Dmg armor are the most useful ones for samurai. fr:Samouraï Category:Classes Category:Melee DPS Category:Samurai Category:Preawakened Classes